


Poster on the wall

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Kuroo needed to finish tidying up his room at the same time as he needed to cheer up Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 21





	Poster on the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pôster na parede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024192) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



“Bro, I don’t want to do it anymore,” Bokuto said and made his way to the floor, sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room. “Why did you have this idea?”

“Which part of “I didn’t have any idea, I was forced to do it” you didn’t understand?”

“The last one,” Bokuto confessed, still sprawled while he made a disgusted expression.

“But seriously Kubroo, remove all your posters from your room to paint the walls? Really?”

“Yes, Brokuto,” he said after taking another one from the wall. “You know how my grandmother might be intimidating when she wants to.”

Koutarou grumbled, he was upset. He felt he would make a face in a few moments because there wasn’t anything fun to do. What they were doing was boring, remove everything to put it again later, nobody deserved it.

“No, Kou, for the love of god, it’s not time for this.” Tetsurou knelt down next to him after he put everything in his bed. “Let’s go, Kou, give me a smile.”

“No,” Bokuto spoke slyly. He let a peck in his lips and turned his face, showing he was a difficult guy.

“For Tetsu please?”

“No no.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

Kuroo sighed, there was still work to do like setting up the things before he could let the painter enter his room to make his work, and Bokuto wasn’t helping.

“Not even if I buy you a milkshake?” He saw those yellow orbs shone and the face Bokuto made almost fell apart, but happiness was short-lived because Bokuto denied with his head. “Is there anything that can make Your Brojesty give me a smile?”

Kuroo waited for an answer and knew that he wouldn’t get it, so he thought for himself. It was at that moment that he realized something.

“Oh, I know,” he smiled, he leaned closer to the boy and placed one of his hands next to his face.

“You're not going to do the kabedon on the floor, are you?”

“Oh, how I will.” I was too close, their faces too close together. “Because my love deserves a kiss, no?”

Before Koutarou could even respond, Tetsurou placed his lips gently over his, sealing them to deepen as he slowly asked for passage with his tongue. Passage was granted without much delay and there they remained, delighting in each other until breathlessness overtook them and their lungs gently begged for oxygen.

“Now, where’s Kou’s smile?”

If Kuroo wanted a smile, receiving a laugh was a better present.

“Let's finish tidying up here and then I promise I'll shower you with kisses and bonuses for cuddling. What do you think?”

Quickly Bokuto stood up, pulling Kuroo by the hand so they could tidy up everything that was missing, hoping that the promise would be kept as soon as everything was finished. Maybe this was the only way he could enjoy his boyfriend for the rest of the day.


End file.
